There's No Such Thing As A Secret With Vampires
by navycorpsman
Summary: So, you ask, who am I? I’m Josef Kostan. Some time real friend. Some time real a**hole. Full time real vampire.


_I don't own anything regarding MOONLIGHT. If I did, I would certainly be Josef's freshie! LoL Maybe Mick's, but most definitely Josef's!_

_This is just a drabble from Josef's point of view. I knew when I wrote ADDICTION that I would probably have to explain how it started. Well, this is what my muses came up with. I hope you enjoy! If you don't, let me know what to replace and I will. No biggie. I can't seem to nail Josef's character right. Though, I believe that even though we only saw the one side of him on the show, he is more complex and has other sides to him. Hope I captured, but hey! Willing to change if needs be! Enjoy!_

* * *

Control is great. Power is better. But, control _and_ power? That's the greatest. I have both when it comes to Beth Turner. I'm the drug she can't walk away from and I can't seem to walk away either, even though I know I should. But Josef Kostan doesn't walk away from anything or anyone…at least not lightly.

She wanted to get back at Mick for his professional analysis of Simone's blood. I wish I could say that I had my convictions about it; that I said I couldn't because Mick was my best friend (and only non-money hungry friend at that!) or any of that sentimental stuff, but I didn't. Fresh blood? Always up for it.

I also wish that I could say I kept her coming around because she was great company (which she is. If Mick has one thing going for him, he certainly knows how to pick beautiful women.) or her conversation stirred me. But, again. Not me. Her rare blood type is the best blood I've ever drank and one would be crazy to give it up just to suit their best friend.

So, how did I exactly get Ms. Turner to be my freshie? We all have our secrets and that's one of mine. To be honest, it wasn't as hard as one might think. I can be very persuasive to get what I want and I wanted Beth Turner and I got her.

I know that Mick knows. I think Beth sometimes forgets that he can smell me on her. I don't. I don't necessarily want him to know, but that's part and parcel for being a vampire. Once Mick finds out, he'll freak out. Maybe go a little overboard, but can one blame him? Admittedly, I'm being a little bit of an asshole. But, I've never really been one for sensitivity.

I know I'm not one for perspective or stuff like that, but to put this all in perspective: Beth offered herself to me first to get back at Mick. I'm fine with that. Beth is a beautiful woman (I know I mentioned that, but I _do_ appreciate beautiful things.) and I've never been one to refuse or able to resist a beautiful face. (Lola, anyone?)

When I bit into her, I knew at that moment, I didn't want it to be just a one-time thing. I just needed to figure out how to persuade her. What was Beth's weakness? Mick? Mick's my best friend and while I don't always get his ideas, I wouldn't hurt him. At least not in a physical way.

So what else is Beth Turner's weakness? Her underlying need to be loved. She'll deny it and say that she is strong enough on her own and doesn't need a man, but I see through it. She _needs_ love and I'm just the one to give it to her…or at least that's what I tell her. After all, unlike Mick, I don't have a Coraline out there. Lola's gone, so I can give Beth all the love she desires with no strings attached.

And, pardon the pun, she bites.

And so it continues. I have total control over her. There is a bit of satisfaction in that. I know that she offers herself only to me; not to Mick. I shouldn't, in all honesty, do this. I shouldn't enjoy it, but, despite being a vampire, I'm still a man and to see her in a skimpy black dress and those heels…the man in me woke up. Few mortal women can do that. Sarah, Simone, and Beth…the only trio that did.

Anyhow, I digress. It's getting a little to sentimental for me.

I can't seem to tear my eyes away from her. I sense her blood running through her veins. I smell it. I hunger for it. The thirst for her blood takes over my entire body and I pull her close.

But, unlike other times, I'm not going to just go in for the feed. I'm going to play up to her weakness. She saunters over to me and I feel the vampire in me awaken. I pull her close to me, pressing her back so close to me that I don't know where she ends and I begin, gently nipping at her neck. I reach down, underneath that dress, and softly caress her, making her heart beat faster and I can smell the blood rushing.

Her rapid breathing and my touching her makes me breathe faster and harder. Trying to calm the man in me down is rough as she begins gyrating against my body. I feel long resisted urges rising up as I run my nose along her neck, gently nipping here and there. I smell her blood and she's almost ready to feed me. I softly cup her chin with my other hand, tilting her neck for easy access to her jugular.

And, of all things that I should be feeling at this moment, regret and guilt aren't among them. If Mick wasn't going to enjoy this level of intimacy, then I was going to. And of all the things I shouldn't be feeling is the desire to make love to her. She's Mick's, not mine. Well, technically speaking. She is my freshie.

I bite hard into her neck and I feel her letting go in pleasure. For people who don't know, it is very orgasmic…painful, but pleasurable. It may have been 400 years since I was bit, but I don't deny the eroticism of it.

There's food and sensualism for me and there's the sense of being loved and wanted for Beth.

I know Mick knows. How could he not? I would like to say I fear what would happen if he does decide to speak of it, but that's not me. I'm not afraid of much…except the rest of the world finding out my vampiric secret. Well, that and torch bearing mobs.

So, you ask, who am I? I'm Josef Kostan. Some time real friend. Some time real asshole. Full time real vampire.


End file.
